


Son of Snape

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Violence, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Severus had never known that he had a son until that day. That day the boy was Sorted. He was so shocked he didn't know what to do. How had this happened? He couldn't remember. Yet, the proof was undeniable.Harry Potter grew up with his mother's sister being ignored or abused. He finally sees an escape and he's jumping to take it. That's when he enters a world of Magic, Mystery, and everything a young boy dreams about. He quickly finds out that the danger is real even to a young child like him.Severus will do everything in his power to keep his son safe but how to do that?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. There were adults and kids all over it looked like everyone's parents were here and even more people. He didn't care though he just wanted to learn some magic. He stood with the six-year-olds getting Sorted. Everyone was silent until someone was Sorted. Harry kept his eyes on the Sorting. 

**Sense-10**

**Someone is watching you.**

That had been training a lot lately. 

"Potter, Harry." 

The hall began buzzing as he walked forward. 

"THAT'S NOT A POTTER!" Someone burst out. 

A lot of voices raised in agreement. 

The stern woman in green robes looked down at him. 

"I said Potter, Harry." 

"I am Harry Potter." Harry said, confused. 

"I don't think so." the woman said shaking her head. "Go back until I call your name..." 

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. "You just called my name." 

Minerva was at a loss this child was the spitting image of Severus except for those green eyes. Eyes that were clearly Lily's. She nodded to the boy and let him sit on the stool. She ignored all the noise.

Harry listened to the hat talk in his head. He didn't really care where he was sorted. As long as he was Sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Harry handed the hat back and walked over to the green and silver table ignoring all the protesting, yelling, and jeering. Something hit him hard in the head sending him to the floor. 

His vision was blurring and he was bleeding. There was outrage, screaming, and yelling. 

Harry got to his feet and finished his walk to the table he took a seat and swayed this way and that. That had hurt what had hit him. He looked up when someone touched him. It was a man who looked just like him. He blinked at him as the man began cleaning up his blood and healing his cut. He wanted to hold his arms up and ask for a hug and comfort but he didn't because he was trained by his Aunt and uncle not to. He wasn't worthy of such affection like the rest of the children. 

"Thank you, sir." Harry said respectfully. "I feel much better now." 

He gave the man a smile and went back to watching the Sorting. He focused on that and nothing else. He clapped when Blaise Zabini was Sorted. Then food appeared and everything was out of his reach and he was starving. 

"Do you need help, dear?" He looked to see a blond woman with black roots smiling down at him. "Here, let me help you get some food. What do you like?" 

"You're really pretty." Harry told her and there were several laughs and giggles from around the table from those who'd heard him. He was sure that the whole Hall had heard as it was very quiet. "I'll eat anything, ma'am. Thank you for helping me." 

"Why thank you." She said and filled his plate and poured him some juice. "You are very welcome." 

Harry began eating very slowly and using his best manners. He ate as much as he could and drank all of his juice it was really good. 

"Excuse me, ma'am." The woman looked down at him. "That juice was really good. I've never tasted anything like it. Can you please tell me what it was?" 

"It's called Pumpkin Juice, dear." 

"Thank you." Harry said and smiled brightly at her.

* * *

Harry realized that he was the smallest first year and that made him the smallest person in this school. He hated being so small. He followed the other Slytherin's down to the Dungeons he was sure that he would have been left behind if the Senior Female Prefect hadn't realized that he was falling behind and come back to take his hand and make sure he was keeping up. 

"Sorry, Professor!" the Senior Female Prefect cried to the man who'd healed his wound earlier. "I'm sorry the first years are late but this one is just so small it was hard for him to keep up...." 

"Organize the children!" The man ordered sternly. 

She quickly did keeping hold of little Potter's hand so that he didn't get lost in the shuffle. She looked from Potter to her Professor over and over again and she wasn't the only one. 

Severus noticed that students and adults alike were looking from Potter to himself over and over again. He finally called order and they all focused on him. He gave his normal welcome speech, pointed out the schedules, and then sent the children off to bed. He had watched as Potter had gotten free of his captor and had edged slowly away from her but he could also tell that the boy was hanging on his every word. He had blinked and lost the boy and was now frowning as the Senior Prefects rounded up the Primary students and took them to the dorms. 

He caught Narcissa's eyes and she nodded down to his leg. He looked down and sure enough, his little look-alike was standing almost hidden behind his leg watching the Prefects disappear into the dorms. The boy looked up at him with Lily's eyes and blink.

"It is time for bed." He told the boy. "You have classes first thing..." 

"What classes are first?" Harry asked. "What about Potions? Do we have Potions tomorrow? I wanna learn Potions!" 

"Do you now?" Severus said unable to keep a smirk off of his lips. 

"It sounds really interesting!" Harry nodded eagerly. "I memorized all my schoolbooks and Potions just sounds so interesting!" 

Harry babbled on and on asking a million questions about Potions and totally missing Severus' smug smirk as he just stared down at him. Most of the other people in the room were either too shocked or amused by the interaction. 

"and count..." 

Harry blinked as he was suddenly being held like a sack of potatoes under the Senior Male Prefect's arm. "Come on, little Snape time for bed. I'll tuck you in and read you a chapter from a book."

"Okay, good night, Professor!" Harry called as he was carried away. 

The Male Prefect regretted promising to read the Professor's son a chapter from a book. Why? Because Potions was not his subject and he didn't understand what he was reading. His father had bought him this theory book ages ago for background reading and while it had helped Potions was still not his subject! He swore someone else would read to this kid from now on! When he was done he tucked little Snape and the Malfoy brat in and left the room.

* * *

"I'm not doing it again!" The Senior Male Prefect was snapping at the Junior Male Prefect when Harry came up from the dorms the next morning. "You're in the Potions N.E.W.T. class you read to him! I didn't understand a damn thing I read last night!" 

"I don't have time for that!" The Junior Male Prefect yelled back. 

"I'll tutor you in Arithamancy!" The Senior yelled in a counteroffer. 

"Deal!" the Junior screamed back. 

The two shook. Then looked down when the book that was the cause of this argument was taken from the Senior Prefect. 

"Hey, now." The Junior Prefect said taking it. "This is your bedtime story." 

"I want a Potions book." Harry said giving them innocent big green eyes. He reached for the book. 

"Ugh... you're joking." the Junior asked. "What am I saying, of course, you're not." He grabbed Harry's hand gently. "Come on, I'll take you to the library." 

"REALLY?!" Harry asked loudly and eagerly. "I'M GONNA LIKE IT HERE! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO NICE!" 

People all over sweat-dropped. This kid had low standards.

* * *

Severus Snape was glaring at the Slytherin Table with malice making everyone around him wary. He finally walked over and loomed behind the Senior Male Prefect. The Prefect shot to his feet in attention trying to hide his tension and fear. 

"Where is the boy?" Severus said in a calm and even tone.

"Dolohov took him to the library to get a Potions Reference book so that he wouldn't read his bedtime book, sir." The Prefect answered. 

The Junior Male Prefect now named Dolohov entered the Hall leading a very happy Harry by the hand. 

"Sit." Severus drawled and the Senior sat. Junior Dolohov was instantly on guard and moved Harry in front of him the second he saw Snape advancing on him. "Give him and sit." 

"Okay, see you, Harry." Dolohov gently pushed Harry to Snape and bolted in a dignified hurry to find his father and sit as he'd been told. 

"THANK YOU!" Harry called after Dolohov as he was taken to the blond lady with black roots. 

"You are to be to breakfast every morning at exactly seven o'clock. Understood?" Severus asked the boy who smiled up at him and nodded. "A verbal answer." 

" Seven o'clock, yes, sir." Harry said brightly. Then held up his book. "Look what Junior Prefect helped me check out." 

Severus indulged the boy and looked at the title. He could see Dolohov Junior shaking from where he was sitting further down the table. 

"It's a good book make sure to pay extra attention to Chapters 4, 10, and 18." Severus told the boy and handed the book back. "Take this potion and eat." 

"What is it, please?" 

"A Nutrient Potion." 

"I know what Nutrience means. You think I'm malnourished because I'm so small and scrawny." Harry said blinking up at him. There were stifled laughs and snorts. "Okay, thank you, sir for your help in making me healthy." He downed the potion in one go. "Okay, I'll eat now." 

Severus nodded and went to the head table. 

"Good morning, Ma'am." Harry greeted. 

He noticed that he could get himself some food by himself today. He quickly did so but had to have help pouring some juice he thanked the pretty lady. 

"You're really pretty." Harry told her then went about eating. 

Lucius Malfoy glared down at the boy as he tapped his son's head with his cane. His son instantly wiped his mouth. Was Severus' son trying to charm his wife? 

"Move over." A ragged, scraggly man in white and black striped robes rasped. "Budge up, Cissy." 

Narcissa Malfoy blinked at her cousin Sirius and did as told. She still didn't know what the Azkaban inmates were doing here. She helped the man get food and forced him to take the same potion Harry had taken so easily. She watched as Remus Lupin sat on the other side of Harry. The small child didn't seem to notice. 

Harry finally surfaced from his plate and goblet to see that the pretty lady was no longer sitting with him. He shrugged up at the black-haired man that looked like the pretty lady then went to reading his book.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mister, how do I find out my class schedule?" Harry asked the man in white and black robes.

"Ask your blue screen for your schedule." the man said blinking down at him. "and it's not mister. It's Sirius. Sirius Black. But you call me Sirius. Okay, Harry?" 

"I'll have to ask Professor if that's okay." Harry informed. He was suddenly being held like a sack of potatoes again. "OKAY, BYE, MISTER!" 

Remus laughed softly and handed Harry his book as he was carried past. 

"THANK YOU!" 

Remus burst out laughing but covered his mouth to block the noise the best he could. 

"What are you waiting for?" Sirius snapped at Remus as he got up. "Follow that mini Snape!" 

Remus stumbled to his feet downed the rest of his coffee and, of course, went after Lily's son.

* * *

Severus was rather annoyed that his Senior Prefect felt the need to carry the boy around like a sack of potatoes. He looked around at all of the adults that had fussed to be able to follow the first years around they were sitting around the walls of his room. 

"Put him down."

"Sorry, sir, but he's so small I almost left without him again." The Senior Prefect laughed nervously and set Harry down at a desk. "Now, you stay here and read until class starts okay? Don't bother Professor Snape."

The Prefect left and Harry was instantly standing in front of Snape while the other Slytherin first years explored the classroom. 

"Yes?" Severus asked cocking his eyebrow at him. 

"I'm supposed to call him Black right?" Harry asked. 

"Black." Severus repeated then sighed. "When did he talk to you?" 

"At breakfast, he told me to call him his given name but I'm not supposed to do that because it's impolite isn't it? " Harry insisted. "It says so in "Pure Manors". I read it eight times! That's Proper right?!" 

Sirius and Remus both sweat-dropped as Snape glared at both of them and pointed to the wall telling them silently to sit or die. 

"He gave you permission to use his given name so you may if you feel comfortable doing so." Severus explained to Harry carefully. "If you do not feel comfortable calling him his given name do not do so and simply refer to him by his family name. Also, if you do not feel comfortable with someone using your given name tell them that and tell them to call you your family name. If they do not and it makes you uneasy or something like that, inform a teacher at once." 

"Okay, Professor." Harry nodded and went back to the desk he'd been sat at. He looked at Sirius who was sitting very close by. "Please call me by my family name, Mr. Black... I'm sorry I do not mean to be rude, sir but what is your Title? The Black Family is part of the Sacred 28. I read it in 'The Sacred 28.' Do you have a Title?" 

"Er....." Sirius replied and began shifting around nervously. "W-Well, you see...." 

"My mother says that Cousin Sirius is Lord Black." A platinum blond boy said from where he hung in a thirteen-year-old girl's arm. The girl had bubblegum pink hair. 

"My mother says that too." the teen girl said brightly. "Hi, I'm Nymphadora Tonks and this is my cousin Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you, little Snape." 

"Nice to meet you." Draco echoed. 

"Nice meeting you. I'm Harry Potter." Harry told them. Then looked back at Sirius. "So you're a Lord?" 

"Er...." Sirius said, "I'm very uncomfortable with this conversation..."

"Okay." Harry said and with that dropped it and focused on Tonks and Malfoy. "You're not in our class are you, Tonks?" 

"Nope." she said, laughing. Then seemed to think about it. "Actually, I better get out of here before he gets ideas on keeping me here." She set Draco down and messed up his hair. "See you, cousin!" 

With that, she bolted out of the room. 

Severus smirked he'd been trying to think of a snide remark he could have made to get the walking disaster out of his classroom. He was actually amused that Harry had handled it for him. 

"Thank you." Draco sighed, trying to fix his hair with a brush out of his Inventory and a mirror that Harry was now holding. "My cousin can be really annoying."

Sirius watched the two interact with a bit of a smile. He finally elbowed the wolf next to him who'd been laughing since the whole Lord Black conversation. He was annoyed that his cousins had betrayed him and told their children that he was Lord Black. It was true for what it was but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He spotted his mother march into the room and sank down in his seat. He hissed as the spell hit him and instantly sat like a proper Pureblood. Merlin curse his training! It was so ingrained in him that he still did it without thought! 

"You're pretty!" Harry said smiling at Walburga. 

She blinked at him then patted his cheek and gave him a chocolate bar. 

"Good boy." She praised and sat next to her good for nothing son. 

"Hey!" Sirius protested. 

Severus plucked the chocolate bar out of the boy's hand instantly as the bell rang. 

"You will sit where I tell you and you will not complain or you will be in detention." Severus said. "Harry, stay where you are and don't move." 

"Okay!" Harry said happily as he got out his book, notepad, inkwell, and quill. He arranged it perfectly. 

"Harry will represent Slytherin, Longbottom sit on Harry's left, you will represent Gryffindor." a Gryffindor boy stumbled over and sat down instantly and began getting his things out. "Representing Hufflepuff will sit on Longbottom's left Smith." A girl ran over and plopped down instantly. "Representing Ravenclaw with their back to the wall will be Li." Another girl joined the table though she threw a few glances behind her she happily got ready for class. "Moving on." 

He did this for every table. Every table had four children one from each house. Harry noticed that one of the Gryffindor girls was waving her hand rapidly from the back of the class. 

"Now welcome to Potions Theory..." 

"We're too young to learn Theory Magic!" the Gryffindor Girl shouted way too loudly from the back of the class. Several kids covered their ears. "Magic Theory isn't supposed to be taught to students under the age of 11..." 

"5 points ....." The girl smiled smugly. "From Gryffindor." Severus snapped. "Put your hand down, girl, I'm not moving your seat. You will stay where I put you. The Headmaster says you are here to learn Potions Theory and that's what you will learn!" he glared at her until she sat down. "Now then let us begin. Open your books to page 1." they did. "Today we will be learning about how the very first Potions was created. " 

Severus opened the child's book in his hand. 

"There once was a wizard from Stirling." He ignored the moving pictures in the book. "He loved wandering through the Highlands. Every day he gathered things he saw. One day, he thought 'what would happen if I mix these?'." 

Severus kept reading. He would sometimes glance at Harry and almost laughed when he saw a look of utter concentration on the boy's face as he actually took notes on what Severus was reading. When Severus finished the chapter he closed his book and looked at the children. 

"Now let's see how well you understood what your read and had read to you." He flicked his wrist and worksheets appeared to each of them. "Close your books and put them in the middle of the table." The kids did. "You are to do these worksheets. If you score lower than A-0% you will have to do it over again. Until the end of class, you can keep doing the worksheet until you feel you'd like to move on or I think you are not making any progress. For each failing score, you will reread the chapter then do the worksheet over. Begin."

Harry looked at the first question he inked his quill carefully and went to write instantly someone had seized his wrist and was correcting his grip. He looked to see it was Sirius Black seconds later Sirius was letting out a loud howl of pain and jerking his hand back blisters were forming. Harry looked to his other side and saw Professor Snape with his wand out. 

"Don't touch the boy, Black, or I'll do more than that." Severus snapped. "WORK!" 

Remus sighed and shook his head. He wondered if Sirius saw what he saw when he looked at Harry. 

Harry found writing with his quill this way more annoying but was pleased when his blue screen said

**Quill Writing-1**

He noticed other kids had blue screens popping up in front of them as well. He shook his head and focused on his worksheet and his spelling. When he was done he raised his hand he smiled brightly when Professor Snape was there in seconds and held up his worksheet. He watched the man remove the ink blobs then grade his Worksheet.

"O-100% that's the best grade you can get." Severus explained handing the worksheet back. "Now take the test." 

He handed Harry another sheet of paper as the Gryffindor girl in the back what was her name? Granger? rose her hand and waved it rapidly. He walked back to her. He wondered if he was biased when he thought that Harry was a brilliant little boy.

Harry easily got a perfect score on his test as well and was told to write an essay that had to be down to the line on the parchment. This had him a little confused but after getting a brief explanation of what an essay was he understood. He wrote very carefully and thought very hard about what he was trying to say and often read it back to himself so that he could judge if his thoughts were getting written down properly. The essay took him the longest of all they had to do but finally, he was done and it was only his first attempt from what he'd heard the loud Gryffindor girl had had to rewrite her essay six times because it was too long and had vanished. He handed in his essay and once again got a perfect score.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MississippiFanGirl: As stated in the very first paragraph of chapter one they are six-years-old. So they are indeed children.

Harry frowned as he tried to walk to his next class by himself. He was annoyed that the Prefect behind him was hovering and clearly wanted to pick him up and carry him like a sack of Potatoes again. The Prefect leading the Slytherins around was glancing back at him often as well. Harry finally reached the classroom they were going to. 

"and count." the lead Prefect from the Sophomore class said, clapping her hands together as Harry entered the room. "We could have gotten here ten minutes faster if we'd been allowed to carry him." 

Harry frowned at them.

"Hey, I agree but you saw Professor Snape's glare when I tried to pick him up." Sophomore Male prefect said shaking his head. "I'm not bringing that wrath down on me. I can't afford detention right now. I need to focus everything I have on passing Transfigurations this year." 

The two left down the hall. Harry walked to the teacher who smiled down at him. 

"Yes, Mr. Snape?" 

"I was told we have the same seats in every class but what seat corresponds with my seat in Potions?" Harry asked. 

"5 points to Slytherin for using Corresponds in the proper context." The teacher said brightly. "and it's this table right here next to the right-hand wall." 

"Thank you very much." Harry said and went to his spot. According to his schedule, this was his English class. He wondered what he was supposed to learn in here. Maybe how to use big words correctly? Because he'd just gotten 5 points for doing so. He took out everything he needed for his English lesson and nodded when he'd gotten it all set up. "Perfect." 

With that, he began reading the Potion Theory book that he'd checked out of the library. It was a really hard book for him to understand and there were no pictures. He messed up a lot and that meant that he wasn't learning anything it was so annoying! But he wasn't going to give up no sir! The bell rang and he put his book away. He watched as the class had to be helped to find their proper spots he didn't judge he'd asked too. His tablemates had come to him instantly and taken their seats when the bell had rung.

"Welcome to English, first years." The teacher said, "In this class, we will focus on Reading, Writing, Spelling, and Vocabulary."

Harry was excited those were all things that he wanted to learn!

"Writing and Spelling is the same!" Granger called her hand waving rapidly.

"I assure you that it is not." the teacher said frowning. "You must be, Miss. Granger, yes I got a note about you. You will wait until I call on you to speak, child. Writing will help you better with your essays from what I hear you need a lot of work on those." 

"I do not!" Granger protested.

The teacher ignored her and went back to teaching class. 

"You will also learn the proper way to use a quill in this class." She showed them all the proper way to hold a quill and explained it to them. She then went around correcting their grips on their quills. "Granger, you are to use Quills here in the magical world, not muggle pencils and pens. 5 points from Gryffindor. " she worked her way over to Harry who was holding the quill the way that Lord Black had taught him. "Very good, Mr. Snape and you, Mr. Longbottom. You're the only two doing it correctly."

"It hurts to hold like this." Longbottom said. 

"Yes, I know, dear." Their teacher said, "But you'll get so used to it that it won't hurt anymore. You just need to get comfortable with it." 

"That's what Gran says." Longbottom said nodding sternly like the woman had just confirmed something for him. 

The teacher smiled down at the boy. She knew who his Gran was and didn't much like the lady but she'd known Alice the boy's mother. She wondered which parent the small boy took after.

Harry liked English class but he supposed that he would have liked it better if Granger wasn't trying to teach it. That girl thought she was right about everything and that she was smarter than the teachers. 

**For getting a perfect score on two worksheets, +1 INT.**

**For getting a perfect score on two tests, +1 INT and WIS.**

**For getting a perfect score on two essays, +1 WIS.**

Harry frowned and raised his hand. 

"Yes, Mr. Snape?" the teacher asked. 

"I was wondering what INT and WIS meant?" Harry asked softly. 

"Ah, you'll learn about those in your next class."

* * *

Harry's next class, after a scheduled bathroom break, was Magic Control a class he'd been very much looking forward to. He asked his question again and this time it seemed that Granger didn't know the answer. The male teacher taught them all about their screens and various functions then finally told them about their stats. 

"STR is Strength. This is increases physical strength, muscle power. 

Vitality (VIT) increase hp or health regeneration.

Dexterity (DEX) speed.

Intelligence (INT) increase mp.

Wisdom (WIS) increases mana resistance. Magic Resistance increases by 1% every 10 WIS points. Mana Regeneration increases by 1% every 10 WIS points.

Luck (LUK) affects everything." the teacher explained to them. "To answer your question, Mr. Snape, Intelligence and Wisdom are more or less how smart and clever you are."

Harry nodded. He checked his. 

**Harry Potter**

**Job: Student**

**Level: 1**

**Next level: 50%**

**Title: Student**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 7**

**DEX: 7**

**VIT: 7**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 100**

He didn't think those were really good stats but he'd work on them. 

"Okay, in this class we're going to learn how to control your magic. This is very important." the teacher informed them. "Probably one of the most important classes you will ever take. Now show me a raise of hands. How many of your mommy's or guardians knit?"

Every hand in the room went up except Harry's. He just blinked he knew what knitting was he'd seen old batty Mrs. Figg do it when she babby sat for him. 

The teacher looked panicked that Harry hadn't raised his hand. 

"What about a neighbor?" nothing. "A babysitter?" Harry rose his hand and the teacher seemed to relax that he'd finally gotten the whole class on the same page. "Well, we're going to learn how to knit today!" 

"But how will that help us?!" Granger demanded. "and my mommy says that I'm too young to learn to knit. That the needles are dangerous, too big for my hands, and I could take an eye out!" 

"I wish someone would knit her mouth shut." Li sighed. 

Harry and Smith giggled while Longbottom snickered quietly. 

Sirius and Remus were both hit by a spell from Welburga that made them stop laughing and Sirius to go blank like a proper pure-blood. Once again he cursed his training.

"These are special needles spelled to fit your hands. They are also spelled so that you can't hurt yourselves or anyone else with them." The teacher explained. "The needles and yawn are meant to act as focuses for your magic and absorb it. If you, channel too much the yawn will light on fire but don't worry you won't get burnt. You just have to start over. If you channel too little then it will simply unravel and you'll have to start over. There will be an indicator on your screens that will show you where you need to get your magic and keep your magic if you want to do this properly." 

Harry was soon frowning as they were taught how to hold their needles and thread properly and how to channel their magic. Then he was frowning as he tried to stop his magic meter in the very small green sliver in the middle. Granger was complaining loudly that it was so small. 

"It's so small because you have no control." The teacher explained and it was clear that he was losing patience with her. 

When Harry finally got his magic to stay in the green he began trying to knit. This was hard but he focused with all his might. He didn't notice that he seemed to be the only one able to do it. He counted to twenty and how many knits he'd done before he lost control and the thing went up in flames. 

"5 Points to Slytherin, Mr. Snape." the teacher called, "That was an amazing first try." 

Harry nodded he was actually getting used to being called Snape instead of Potter. He saw that Professor Snape was in the room sitting on the other side of the shaggy man and watching him. He frowned with new determination and began again he would get this and he would be the first one in his class who did. He swore that to himself. He messed up four more times after only getting to twenty but he finally got:

**Magic Control-1**

**Knitting-2**

His green sliver widened just a little and it was a tad bit easier to do the task at hand. 

"See here, everyone, Mr. Snape has gotten Magic Control-1! 5 points for Slytherin for being the first in class to get it." 

With that Granger's entire table went up in flames she was standing there with her hands on it looking very pissed off and not noticing that she'd set fire to it. Her tablemates had fled or had been grabbed. Everyone in the room was tense because the craziest Dark Witch in the world was standing up with a Light Family Child dangling from her hands. The Blacks rushed over to try and calm their family member and get the child. It was oddly very easy and the child was passed peacefully to her parent. 

"Er....yes, thank you for saving my niece, Mrs. Lestrange." Amelia Bones stated. She was as shocked as anyone that Bellatrix LeStrange had saved little Susan. 

Bellatrix LeStrange was a known and convicted Death Eater. She'd been sent to Azkaban for torturing the Longbottom's into insanity. It was also well known that she hadn't been mentally stable before Azkaban there were no doubts that Azkaban had worsened her condition. 

"Is the baby okay?" Bellatrix asked her sister Narcissa Malfoy. "That mean baby was picking on the quiet baby. Is the quiet baby okay?" 

"Yes, Bella, the quiet baby is okay." Narcissa assured her. "Andy is going to check her over right now in fact. You remember that Andy is a Healer?" 

Andy or Andromeda Tonks, as she named, was the eldest sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa and was indeed checking over the other three children one of which was her nephew Draco she checked him over the most and coddled him a bit. She then took over for Narcissa while her sister rushed to her shocked and confused son. 

During all this Hermione had been calmed down for her outburst she was sent to time out and magically forced to stay there. 

Harry watched the whole thing while still concentrating on his knitting he made progress towards Magic Control level 2 but hadn't reached it by the time that class ended.


End file.
